A plurality of housings of electronic and electrical devices are known from prior art, whereby the housings exhibit different shapes and surface compositions and are made from different materials. Similarly, a number of shapes and compositions for casings—for example, for dashboards in automobiles—are known from prior art.
Display installations (displays) and/or control surfaces (keys, buttons) are customarily integrated into such a housing and/or a casing. These display installations and/or control surfaces are approximately smooth in shape, for the most part, and take up a certain predefined portion of the housing and/or the casing. The inclusion of the display installations and control surfaces within a housing frame and/or casing frame is known from prior art.
Combinations of display installations and control surfaces are also known from prior art. These combinations guarantee legibility and/or operability according to the respective prevailing conditions, with a goal to increase user-friendliness.
In this context, DE 198 35 433 A1 discloses a communication terminal, especially a terminal for Internet telephone with a configurable control surface, whereby the display installation (display) of the device is rigidly installed. The display installation also contains control surfaces which are modified, according to the desired functions, in order to suitably improve operability. In DE 198 35 433 A1, the display installation of the device is rigidly installed and the size and shape thereof cannot be changed.
DE 197 44 382 A1 discloses a multi-function display for automobiles which enables the display of significant values and motor parameters in an optimal position which depends on the position of the driver's seat and the placement of the steering wheel. Toward this end, information obtained from sensors with regard to the position of the driver's seat, the slope of the seat back and the position of the steering wheel is evaluated by a display control device in order to display desired information in an area which is visible to the driver.
In addition, DE 197 14 301 A1 discloses a plastic representation device—for example, made of liquid crystal—which consists of several individual representation devices which, e.g., by means of joints, can combine into a large foldable surface.
European Patent Application 0859498 A2 discloses a radio device for wireless telecommunication which is intended to enable simplified operation. The display installation of this device exhibits an integrated key field. The display installation, disclosed in this patent application, is touch-sensitive and can be configured according to the actual mode of operation. In this case as well, the arrangement of the display device involves a rigid installation on the top of the device so that an individual layout of the display installation is not possible.
In addition, EP 0651544 A2 discloses a mobile communication device (communicator) with a touch-sensitive display whereby, within the framework of this patent application, the individual elements of the display installation are installed in line with the desired arrangement in an ergonomic manner.
A common characteristic of the state of the art involves the fact that the shape and arrangement of the display installation are predetermined and cannot be modified by the user.
It is, however, generally known that users' experience the need to modify and/or adjust their electrical and/or electronic devices—including display installations integrated into casings—on an individual basis. Toward this end, attention has been called to interchangeable housing components—for example, for mobile telephones.